Questions, Questions, and Kisses
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: A little glimpse into the future of my Biology or Chemisty world.  It's a few months after graduation, and a few big decisions are being made.The first two chapters are good for all eyes, but the last chapter is a little warm, and not kid friendly.
1. Don't Panic

A/N: Takes place in the future in my _Biology or Chemistry_ universe, and well that's about all that is important for this one. Oh, and the first two chapters are clean and good for everybody; the last chapter is the only chapter with a citrus flavor and it's not graphic.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, if I did I'd be rich and my ideas would be on television. I'm pretty sure the Mouse has all rights to the characters.

* * *

I stepped into Bueno Nacho and made a quick scan for my best friend; it didn't take long, she was sitting where we always do, "KP. Thanks for coming." _You have no idea how much this means to me._

"No big, Ron. You made it sound important, what's the sitch?" I was grateful for the concern in her voice, _I really need a friend's support right now._

"I just needed some mid-morning snackage with my best friend." The look on her face told me she wasn't buying it. "I'm gonna do it." Four words, that's all it took to make her giddy, "I'm going to ask her tonight." _And I'm sure Rufus is tired of hearing me rehearse all morning._

In a voice that seriously reminded me of Monique talking about a sale at Club Banana she squealed, "Ron, I'm so happy for you." At the same time she was diving across the table in attempt to glomp me, she kept going, "I can't wait to see everybody's faces. Monique is probably going to fly back from NYC just to squeal and jump up and down with Bonnie. Speaking of Monique, will the ring pass her inspection, I mean I know Bonnie will love it, but you know Monique and her fashion eye? And don't even get me started on the doting parents, you're going to hear more 'Back in my day…' stories than you've ever dreamed were possible. Ooh, do you have a date set in mind, who are you inviting?"

She finally stopped long enough to take a breath, and I took my chance to stop her, "Hey, it's my job to go off rambling. I'm glad you're excited about this."

"How could I not be excited," The reality of my serious face began to sink in, and she started to calm down, "and why aren't you jumping out of your seat?"

"I'm kinda nervous." My hand instinctively went to the back of my neck, "What if she says no? What if she never wants to… mmm." Another hand had found its way to cover my mouth.

"First off, she would never say no. You know that just as good as I do, so quit whining." Removing her hand she added, "So, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" _How does she do that?_

"Okay, so while her mom and I are finally on speaking terms, and I can sit and talk with Mr. Rockwaller about everything… well just about everything, we still leave my relationship with his daughter on the DNT list."

"DNT? I have enough problems keeping up with Monique, don't make things worse."

"Do Not Touch, he doesn't ask and I don't tell. We keep things civil that way. But that is going to make lunch really hard today, we're going to grill out by their pool while Bonnie and her mom are out shopping, and I'm going to ask him." _And hope that he doesn't drown me in the pool… or put me on the grill with the burgers…_

Apparently what ever I said was confusing, "What are you going to ask him? I thought you were going to ask Bonnie, tonight." I let out a sigh and was about to explain when her face lit up for a second, then turned a little bitter, "Never mind, I figured it out."

"What's up with you, that much of a mood swing makes me want to check for a Moodulator." _What does she have to be bitter about?_

"Nope, no Moodulator. Just a little tweaked that you feel it's necessary to follow some archaic 'rules' when society has finally accepted that women are equals and not property to be given away." Tweaked was a mild term for the look in her eyes.

"Call it ar- arcay-." _Dumb school words._

Knowing my sitch, she automatically began to fill me in, "Old, ancient, my dad."

"Fine, call it whatever that word is if you want, but it's something that I gotta do." She wanted to say something, I'm almost sure, but when she held her tongue I continued, "Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't go goo-goo if a certain individual, that happens to be a genius with a great ride and a mean right hook on the court, faced the threat of a black hole to ask for your hand in marriage. Granted, he might be able to rewire the rocket to take him to your house, but that's beside the point." Her blush told me I was hitting close to home.

"Okay, point taken." Then after a few seconds she added, "I guess it _is_ kind of sweet that you're being old fashioned about it." _Finally, she gets it_, "But I still say you shouldn't feel like you have to."

Knowing that was the best I was going to get, I changed the subject, "Now, for that mid-morning snackage I was talking about." I was in need of something to settle the eagle sized mechanical butterflies in my stomach.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

_It's okay, you've only been here a hundred times before…nothing to worry about, it's just Bonnie's house…_I was giving myself a pep talk as I let myself in. Not only was I expected, but in the last couple weeks Mr. Rockwaller told me he was tired of having to answer the door every time I came over, and to just knock on my way in. "Hello? Anybody here?"

I maneuvered my way towards the back door, figuring the large man was probably waiting on me outside, when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold…

_**Cli-chink.**_

If it wasn't for my extreme control under pressure, I would have screamed louder than I did. As it was I didn't manage to break any eardrums or shatter any windows before the scariest sight in my 19 years of life, sitting in the living room, spoke, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Sometimes when it's just me and my toys, I get lost in my own little world." His 'toys' just happened to be his service rifle and several other firearms, nice collection, _just not something I really wanted to see today._

Trying to ease my nerves I forced myself to speak, "Yeah, I know what you mean. When it's just me, my bike, and the road it's the same story."

We both seemed to drift off thinking about our own little hobbies, when my stomach announced its presence, "It sounds it's time to fire up the grill." The idea of food cleared my mind of the previous awkwardness as we made our way out back, "You get the brats out of the fridge, and I'll get the coals going."

While I had my head stuck in the ice box, I grabbed a brew for him and a pop for me. He had offered to share one or two with me, but I hadn't taken him up on his offer yet. I stepped outside just as he turned around… I thought seeing him cleaning his guns was eerie, that was nothing to seeing him turn around with sweat on his brow, flames dancing behind him, and the not-so-little grill fork in his hand. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I handed him his beer, "Figured you'd want one. It's a bit toasty out here." Grabbing it, after he thankfully put down the oversized fork and lessening the demonic appearance, he nodded his thanks. We each plopped down in one of their many lawn chairs to enjoy the heat of the mid-day sun, and the cool refreshment in our hands.

I was sweating, heck even if it was the middle of winter, I would have been sweating, I was nervous as a piece of chocolate at fat camp. His dominant voice drew my attention back from it's little side trip, "So, anything new in your world? Any new villains you and that Possible girl have to stop?" _Anything new?... why, yes, funny you should ask, I was going to ask if I could marry your daughter._

Taking the easy route out, I replied, "Yeah, some things are changing. And we haven't had any new fruit cakes to deal with in a while, just the same old stuff. Shego's still whining about that one time I accidentally beat her, and is still making me pay for it with monthly meals… not that I'm going to complain too much, her kitchen is out of this world, and she lets me bring Bon-Bon along, so we try and make the best out of it. Shego keeps us in line too, she's more strict than you are about PDA, I mean there was one time when I was in the kitchen and Bonnie came up behind me and started nibbling…" The sound of a throat clearing made me stop that line of discussion, _great, just great Stoppable._

"I_really_ don't need to hear what you and my daughter are doing in your free time, as long as it's not something that might have… consequences." The way he said that, I knew exactly what he meant.

"No worries Mr. Rockwaller, we haven't done _that_, er, I mean anything _near_ that. Well, except that once you walked in, but…" _Shut your mouth, he really doesn't need any reminders of that time_. Giving me a funny look, he dropped the brats on the grill before setting back down. _Well, I guess now is as good of time as any_, "Mr. Rockwaller?" His right brow raised a little in acknowledgement, "W-w-" _Come one, just ask, 'would you mind if I asked Bonnie to marry me?'_, "Would you like another beer?" I immediately berated myself,_Coward._

A smirk crossed his face, "Sure, and you look like you could use one to calm down."

Not bothering with a reply, I stepped inside and about collapsed on the floor, "Come on, Ron. You can do this, just ask the mountain of a man sitting outside if you can marry his daughter." Taking another breath as I opened the fridge, I for the first time, seriously considered his offer of a nice cold barley pop to calm my nerves. I didn't take him up, but I seriously considered it.

About the time we finished this round off, he announced the food was done. Hardly a word had been spoken, the silence was mocking me. Fortunately, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, I was starting to really get used to it when he startled me yet again, "So, what is it?" He drained the last swallow of the bottle before turning to me expectantly, "Well, what's on your mind? You've been unnaturally quiet for as talkative as you typically are." _Why is everybody so observant when it comes to me? Am I that obvious?_

"I've just been thinking."

"Dangerous thing, thinking is."

I smirked before continuing, "I want you to know that I respect Bonnie."

Before I could continue he shifted forward in his seat, "You had better be respecting my little girl, or you and me are going to have words." I visibly gulped before he finished his peace, "Don't tell me I'm a grandpa yet."

The strength in his voice made me clarify quickly, "NO! No, you aren't a grandpa. But that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." He shifted even farther forward in his seat, almost perching, waiting to pounce, "Bonnie and I haven't taken our relationship to that level, we haven't been ready." He shifted again, making me even more nervous, but I forced myself to continue knowing if I didn't get it out now, I never would, "I know we have never really talked about this, but I'd like to make her an honest woman."

I swear the man was channeling Barkin, "Are you trying to ask my permission to marry my daughter?" I nodded meekly and waited for the worst. A grin spread from ear to ear on the ex-military man's face, "About time you grew a spine." _BOO-YAH!!!_ The thought went through my mind, but this was one of the few times I held the outburst in, "So, you got my little girl a ring yet?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring, "Yeah, I just got it the other day."

"This wouldn't happen to have been on Tuesday, would it?" He seemed to have already known the answer when he asked, "She was in a rather unpleasant mood that day, grumbling about missions and the like."

"Yeah, I knew Kim was going to be busy with Felix and figured claiming that there was a mission would be a safe excuse to get away for an evening."

I put the black box in his outstretched hand, after a few minutes of examining the ring he finally broke the silence, "Well, anybody that has good enough taste to buy a ring like this has my blessing to proceed."

Retrieving the black velvet cube, I began to speak my gratitude, "Thanks, Mr. Rockwaller, you have no idea how much this means to me."

My world was shaken to the core when he said, "Bill please, my name is William, you can call me Bill. We are after all going to be family." _Today is a good day._


	2. Yes, Yes, and I Do

A/N: Yep, its that time. We get to see Ron fumble through dinner. And, yes, I am admitting that I cheated on the last little part of this chapter... I wasn't sure how to approach a Jewish ceremony, not to mention a mixed Jewish/Protestant wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, if I did I'd be rich and my ideas would be on television. I'm pretty sure the Mouse has all rights to the characters.

* * *

"I'm going to blow it, she's going to say no, and that she never wants to see me, and…" For some reason, I heard Kim's voice in my head from this morning,_she's not going to say no, quit whining_, "Why would she say no? I mean it's not like I'm a social pariah, or some freak of nature. I mean she's only the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. And I've done some traveling, so I should know." 

"Sir, you asked me to tell you when the young lady arrived." I turned towards the tall f ellow in the tux, "Her car just pulled up, and the arrangements for its pick-up have been made." I nodded my thanks, the news of her arrival made me less certain of my voice being able to hold, "Enjoy your evening." Then, taking a quick glance around he added with a grin, "You're a lucky man Mr. Stoppable." Before I had a chance to react to his words he was gone, and I saw an angel being escorted my direction by another penguin suit.

It's no secret that I'm a little bit clumsy, okay so maybe a lot bit clumsy, and typically it doesn't really bother me; I just get up, brush myself off, and go on with life. Well, this time I actually have an excuse, kinda… I was already nervous about tonight anyways, then you mix in my natural two left feet, and to top it off you throw in the absolute most stunning vision a man is allowed to see this side of the long white tunnel, I honestly think that tripping over myself in attempt to get up and pull out her chair for her was excusable. The only up side to the whole ordeal was hearing her laughter, "You always could trip over your own shadow." I managed to get to my feet before she got to her chair, "And then, be one of the most graceful gentlemen alive." The warmth of her smile was reward enough.

"So, any new prospects for school or work?" _Man, I suck at trying small talk when I'm nervous._

"A few, I'm thinking about sticking around close and going to Upperton U. They have a decent Biology department, I'd get my bachelor's there and probably hit the coast for my doctorate."

"You're still wanting to go with Marine Biology aren't you?" _Quit stalling, just ask her already..._

She gave me an incredulous look before answering, "Umm, yeah. Why do you think I asked if you could get me out to see the facilities they are using for studying the effects of oil spills on small scale ecosystems?" I cringed at forgetting, _it was only last week… smooth move_, "Okay Ron, what's going on?"

"My mind has been a little preoccupied. And please, no wise cracks about using school words. We _did_ graduate a few months back, some things are bound to stick." I could tell that wasn't going to satisfy her for very long.

She apparently knew I didn't want her to pry, so she changed the subject for the time being, "Well, let's focus on me for a while. You haven't even complemented my dress this evening."

"It's beautiful, but it'd just be a rag without you." _Where'd that come from... It's the truth, I just wasn't planning on that coming out._

She positively started beaming, "You are quite the charmer this evening, Mr. Stoppable."

All my rehearsing that morning flew out the window, "I was kinda thinking Mrs. Stoppable sounded kinda nice."

Not a word, heck she didn't even move. I was beginning to think that Kim was wrong when Bonnie finally broke out of her trance. In a voice that wavered with feelings I couldn't exactly place she asked, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Not sure what to think I pulled the ring out of my pocket, "I rehearsed this all morning with Rufus, I even asked your dad today at lunch, and I went and screwed this part up. I had it all planned out what I was going to say, and what would you know, my natural Ron-ness kicked in and I couldn't even propose right." I dropped to my knee and opened the box for her to see it, "Let's see if I can unscrew this up: Bonnie, would you marry me?"

I'm sure she said something, I'm just not sure what, because her lips crashing into mine kind of cleared my head of any coherent thoughts for a little bit.

One, or both of us deciding that we needed to breathe caused us to part, "So, I take that as a yes?"

I was hoping she'd try to reaffirm her answer, but she knew what I was trying to pull, "Yeah, you could call that a yes, now before we make an even bigger scene, let's order and get out of here so I can properly say yes." For the second time in one day I managed to hold in a resounding Boo-Yah.

Half-way through dinner she finally got around to asking about the ring, "It's beautiful, classy without being gaudy, and I know enough about diamonds to know that rock in the middle wasn't cheap." She hesitated for a second before finishing her thought, "I don't want to rain on the parade and be the materialistic one, but I am, and I was just wondering how long you've had it, and how much it set us back."

"First off, call me an emotional wreck right about now, but I like the way you said 'us', it just reaffirms in my head that this is real and I didn't imagine it. As for the rest, well you remember that mission I had on Tuesday?" She nodded as a brow lifted, "Well, my mission that day was to find the most amazing ring I could find, something that would try to compliment your already radiant beauty." She almost started laughing at that point, "Too much?"

"No, not at all, it was like putting a little ice cream in a bowl of chocolate syrup." She either had no idea what the seductive smile on her face while talking about dessert did to me, or she did and enjoyed watching me squirm. "So…?"

_This is the part that's going to suck, I haven't been completely upfront with some things, not that she'll be mad, but the fact I haven't told her yet isn't going to settle_, "Well, funny thing about it is, it really isn't an issue how much it cost. Seeing you smile was worth every penny."

She put on her version of the 'serious face' before she spoke again, this time in a very controlled manor, "As much as I like the compliments, it _is_ an issue if we're going to get married and start out a few grand more in the hole because you felt you needed to over compensate for some ill-perceived lack in some aspect of your life."

I grabbed her hand that was still lying on the table, "No, it really isn't an issue." She started to protest again, but I quickly silenced her with a gentle squeeze, "Remember when I had all that cash a few years back?" I felt her tense, I know she feels bad about that whole deal, but I keep reminding her 'that is the past, don't worry about it', "Well, it turns out that Kim was partially right, even with my superior strength and stamina," I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up just a bit, which was enough to let me know she wasn't going to kill me, "I couldn't carry around that much cash at one time. And, if you think back to what I ate on Saturday, you'll also remember that the Naco is still on the menu..." _And now the other shoe drops…_

I swear her jaw about hit the floor, "You mean, you just walked in and bought it and didn't even have to consider the price?"_Slightly better reaction than I had hoped for._

"That, and to be completely honest, neither one of us would ever have to work a day in our lives if we didn't want to." I finished for her, "I'm seriously considering it, working at Smarty Mart may be a good 'character builder', but I think I have plenty of character."

Straight-faced as I'd seen her all night she said, "I don't know, you could probably use a little more fine refining. As my dad always says, 'honest work makes an honest man'." Her façade didn't last long before she laughed a little, "Of course, I could think of some more… interesting ways to keep you _honest_." Her voice dropped to that thick husky voice that did things to me, very good things, when she said that last word.

Fighting to keep my head clear of the fog threatening to take over my mind, I forced myself to tell her, "You are the only person besides my parents and Wade that knows this, and the only reason he knows is because he started tracing the large donations to the Team Possible fund and saw my name at the end of the paper trail. And I'd like to keep this kinda quiet. As KP says, I tend to get big-headed."

She mumbled under her breath, "Understatement of the year," before getting back on topic, "But I thought you couldn't keep a secret to save your life? How did you keep this, not only from me, but everybody else?"

"Are you kidding, I couldn't really touch it till I graduated. My dad made sure of that." _And now the embarrassing part_, "Not to mention, I kinda forgot about it." The look on her face was hard to interpret before I explained, "I mean, I knew I was getting checks and Dad was putting them in the bank for me, but I never really knew how much there was. It's not like I could touch it till I graduated anyways, so I sorta kinda put it out of my mind."

It was a few minutes later before either of us spoke again, "Well, for our first fight as an engaged couple, I think that turned out pretty good. Wouldn't you say?"

I couldn't help but smile as I asked, "I thought I was supposed to be the comic relief in this relationship?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Are you sure they got the message?" Even I could hear the waver in my voice.

The exasperated sigh from the young computer genius led into his confirmation, "Yes, Ron, for the 42nd time, yes I'm sure the villains got the message to stay out of trouble for the next week. Senior and Junior even sent you a card with a two day spa pass for that spa in Greece that Shego seems to like." A few sets of eyes drifted towards him, "Oh, you weren't supposed to know that yet. I scanned the contents of all the presents to make sure the villains didn't try to pull a cheap shot." Understanding his logic, I wasn't about to argue, but KP seriously needs to have that talk about ethics sometime soon.

My father's voice came from behind me, "Calm down Ronald. It's perfectly normal to be nervous, but you haven't stopped pacing since you got that thing on." Needless to say, his words didn't keep me from wearing a path in the carpet.

I kept catching glances at the clock on every lap, and I swear there was someone resetting it every time I turned my back. It felt like I was walking circles for hours when an all too familiar voice came booming from the couch by the window, "STOPPABLE!" Having my full and undivided attention, he finished, "Sit down. You're starting to make me nervous." I wasn't about to disagree with him, so I did.

Not 5 seconds later a knock came at the door, "Is everything okay in here boys? I heard yelling."

Everyone in the room looked at me expectantly, "Yeah, everything's great KP. Mr. B wasn't yelling at me for pacing or anything."

I heard a slight giggle through the door, "I'm sure. Now relax, it'll be over before you know it."

"I AM RELAXED. WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP TELLING ME TO RELAX? DON'T I LOOK RELAXED TO YOU? I FEEL RELAXED, SO WHY DO THEY INSIST ON MAKING ME NOT RELAXED BY TELLING ME TO RELAX?"

The door cracked open, and a set of green eyes scolded me like they had on so many occasions, "Feel better now?" I gave her a barely perceptible nod, "Good, now you stay here while I go finish Bonnie's make-up." Without another word the door shut, and I was left in silence.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

I'm not exactly sure what happened over the next 45 minutes. There's a vague memory of someone saying 'It's time' and music playing, and the next thing I know I'm standing here in front of everybody with my lips locked with the most badical woman on the planet. The lack of oxygen, and the wolf whistles from the peanut gallery brought me out of my temporary stupor.

"It is my pleasure to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable."


	3. Lost Bets, and Long Rides

A/N: The last chapter in this little glimpse of the future of our happily married couple. We find out that, much to someone's chagrin, Ron managed to make it through the entire ceremony without passing out, and it pays to have connections. Again, warning that this chapter has adult content, not for little eyes. Not overly graphic, and my first foray into "M" rated content, reviews would be welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, if I did I'd be rich and my ideas would be on television. I'm pretty sure the Mouse has all rights to the characters.

* * *

He sure knew how to get a crowd going, because as soon as he spoke the words the entire place erupted with cheers. I was lost in the whole of it, I'd just taken the big plunge, there was no turning back now, not that I wanted to. But, now there was no question left, I was married to Bonnie Rockwaller… wait, I mean Bonnie Stoppable. My grin had to be from ear to ear as I stood there in front of everybody. 

I wasn't however expecting a voice to whisper in my ear, just barely loud enough for me to hear over the chatter, as we made our way back down the aisle, "Just think, now that I'm Mrs. Stoppable…" her lowered words seemed to crawl in my ear and down my spine.

That was all that needed to be said, I swept her feet up and made haste for the door. I stopped as soon as I stepped out though, because sitting where the limo was supposed to be waiting was an all to familiar woman leaning on a hovercraft. "Aww man, Shego. Didn't you get the message? I wanted today to go off without any villain fighting."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Buffoon. I'm here to say congrats, and to give you these." With that she tossed something towards us that Bonnie quickly grabbed out of the air, "And you owe me another meal, I figured you'd pass out at least once during the ceremony. I have to go to 3 consecutive months of karaoke nights because of you, now." I cringed at the thought, but kept my mouth shut.

Bonnie had managed to get out of my arms and was guiding me towards Shego, "Well, are you ready to go? This looks like the newer model; let's see how good the auto-pilot is." I looked at her, then at the woman in the green dress as I was pulled up the steps, "Thanks Ashley, I love the wedding gift."

She dismissed us with a wave of the hand as she walked towards another hovercraft that her employer was flying, "Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy on me, okay Kitten?" I'm pretty sure she was smiling, but with her back turned and my attention being drawn elsewhere, I wasn't in any mood to find out.

The walkway retracted, a mirror-ball dropped from the ceiling, romantic music started playing, the couch in the back morphed into a small bed, and Bonnie was glowing… My world couldn't have gotten any better. Well, until Bon-Bon whispered, "You wanna find out how _bad_ I am?" I visibly gulped, and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't being supported by her, my knees would have given out. Extracting herself from my arms she started walking towards the back of the small craft and sat on the bed. I was making a straight line to join her when she held up a hand, "You forgot something…" There was no doubt in my mind that I was way overdressed for the moment, so I threw my coat off to the side and made my way to the bed.

"What could I have forgot?" I was in the process of moving in for what promised to be one of the best kisses of my life when her finger snaked it's way to my lips.

Confusion came crashing down around me as her soft smile turned ever so slightly into a smirk, "You forgot that we still have a reception to go to, and if you wrinkle this dress I'm not going to be happy. Now, be a good husband and drive us to the VFW."

"Evil." I didn't intend to say it out loud, but I was definitely thinking it, "Purely evil."

I stood and turned to the controls, silently cursing everything in the world when her arms wrapped around me from behind. She started nibbling on my ears and neck as she spoke, "Not evil, I'm just building the anticipation for later. When I want you to rip this dress off of me and make me your wife." Not another word was spoken, I now understood that she wanted to skip the reception as much as I did, but since we can't she is going to make me as wanton as her.

Exactly two hours and 13 minutes later, the guests were starting to thoroughly enjoy themselves, _I think Jim and Tim spiked the non-alcoholic punch bowl_, and I was dancing with the prettiest woman there. "Do you think they'll miss us Bon-Bon?"

She didn't say anything, but started to lead me towards the door. We were unfortunately stopped short by a rafter shaking voice calling, "Stoppable!" I tried to turn back, but my wife kept tugging on my arm, not giving me a chance until the same voice echoed again, "Stoppable's, both of you stop right there." Everybody within earshot got silent, _which means everybody in the building_.

It's amazing the little affirmations that get to me, but when Bon-Bon responded to our last name… _I'm not going to cry... again._ Bonnie responded first, "What?" Her voice was a bit chilly, and obviously getting impatient.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and give you your gift before you left." With that he held out an envelope, "Go on, open it." I wasn't going to say no to him, but wasn't sure if I could take the delay any more than she could. I quickly whipped the blade of my old Swiss Army knife through the seal and removed the contents. Unlike most, this one didn't have a card, rather it just held a 5 page tri-folded set of standard printer paper. I quirked an eyebrow as both my wife and I glanced at the stone features of our former teacher. Finally, Bonnie's impatience broke and she pulled the papers out, her jaw about hit the ground as she turned it so I could see. I would have fell out of my chair had I been sitting down, no questions about it; I was holding in my hands a letter of recommendation. It's common knowledge that these are rare at best, and they apparently carry a lot of weight in academic circles. I was about to say something, when his face softened a bit, "Why don't you two get out of here?" And leaning in with a wink he said, "I'm sure you have a few PDA rules you plan on breaking."

The man may have been whispering, but his voice is far from quiet, and I'm not sure whether Bon-Bon or I was redder at that point, but we managed to say our goodbyes before disappearing out the door. As soon as it clicked, I thought we were in more trouble as a strong set of hands grabbed the collar of my jacket and pushed me back against a wall. However, that thought was quickly dispelled as I found that only my lips were being assaulted, "I thought we'd never get out of there. Now, where is our ride?"

I pressed the button on the keyring and watched as the hovercraft descended from it's roof parking spot. I'd sent it up there to hopefully avoid the standard wedding decorations, but after seeing the five 30 gallon drums hanging from the bottom and the "Just Married" sign duct-taped to the back, I knew I shouldn't have underestimated the Tweebs and Wade. "Aww, man! This tanks."

"Ron." The tone she used was eerily close to KP's mission mode voice and it immediately drew my attention, "Head in the game, the outside of that vehicle has absolutely nothing to do with the inside. I am going to be on the inside, and I expect you to be right behind me." _Gotta love a woman that knows what she wants… and I got to marry her._

She hadn't made it but a couple steps when an idea struck me. As fast as my two left feet could carry me, I scooped her up, well, bridal style and carried her up the ramp. I saw a bit of confused shock in her eyes as we got to the top, so I just shrugged, "I am supposed to carry you over the threshold, right? And the hotel in Greece is still quite a few hours off, even with a high speed craft like this one. So, I was kinda thinking that this was the unofficial threshold, and we'd make this wedding official, and you know…" I was beet red by now, I could feel the heat radiating off of my face, but it's not my fault that I ramble when I get nervous.

Bonnie extracted herself from my arms inside and softly grabbed the sides of my face, "Hey, listen to me. That's one of the sweetest, sexiest things I've ever heard. No, it wasn't Hollywood worthy, but Hollywood is overrated, and I'm glad you're trying to be so considerate. But if you don't close that door, set the auto-pilot, and help me out of this dress in the next 2 minutes you're going to wait until we get to Greece before you even get another kiss." It didn't take me 30 seconds to accomplish her task, the door was as simple as hitting the big red button and the auto-pilot had already been programmed and all I had to do was tell it to go. "Now, my young strapping husband…"

I wasn't really in the mood to wait anymore, and wrapped her up in the best kiss up to that point in my life. "If that's anything like the rest of the week is going to be…"

Her fingers started to play with my tie, trying to get it untied, "No, the rest of the week is going to be so much better." My fingers found the zipper that ran along her spine and started to play with it, waiting for the okay to expose her flesh. She leaned in and started nibbling on my left ear, "Do I have to do it myself? I want you, I married you, make me your wife right now."

Those were the last words either of us spoke for quite a while, her back was exposed, my shirt was unbuttoned with my tie draped around my neck and her kisses were intoxicating… I could have died right then, and thought Heaven was a let-down. And I knew the night was only going to get better, _I hoped_. I was mildly surprised not to find any bra straps as my hands explored her toned back, but grinned at the information. The only thing holding her dress up was the pressure between our bodies, and as much as I didn't want to break apart for any reason I knew the dress would become more than a minor annoyance in the near future. Stepping back, but keeping my hands on her sides and the dress in place I looked her in the eyes as her hands guided mine to let her dress fall to the floor, "Beautiful." I was barely managing to breath at this point, but I know she heard me as a blush ran down her neck and touched the top of her chest.

There she was, my wife, standing in front of me with nothing more than a small piece of white cotton wrapped around her most intimate places, "You always said you liked simple. I hope this is okay." No lace, no thong, nothing could have been more beautiful than what I was seeing. I forced my body to respond to my brains commands and lightly grabbed her waist pulling her to me. She stepped out of the pile of cloth that was previously known as her wedding dress into my arms

Her skin against my bare chest was enough to send my brain into a spiral. Before crashing, I quickly led her to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. I started kissing and tasting her again, allowing my kisses to travel down her neck and across her collar bone. The noises she tried to keep in only fed my hunger, I wanted to kiss every part of her, not let one square inch feel unloved. The damp trail on her skin I was leaving finally led to her chest, right down the valley between her beautiful breasts. As I made it to the peak of the right one, I couldn't help but again whisper one word, "Perfect." Apparently she was sensitive, because my breath caused her to shiver and press herself forward to meet my lips. As soon as my lips met her flesh, her hands found their way to the back of my head. It was obvious, even to me, that she didn't want me to leave this spot anytime too soon, and I wasn't going to complain. Eventually, her grip on my hair loosened, and I moved to make sure the other one got the same attention.

Her shuddering caused me to increase the pace of my search. I began the journey across her stomach, lightly tickling her ribs with my lips on the way, enjoying the way her muscles quivered under my touch. I'm not sure how long my dance across her firm midriff took, but I finally reached my goal, the only piece of clothing she still had on. I pulled my head back to see her face, wanting to make sure that she wasn't having second thoughts, "Ronnie?" Her voice seemed strained, like she was working hard to even manage that one word, "You are way over-dressed." I knew that she was athletic, but the speed that she had me on my back on the bed was still unexpected. Unlike me, however, Bonnie didn't waste any time getting me down to my boxers. Laying on top of me, we both began to explore more familiar territory as her tongue intertwined with mine. "No more teasing... no more... playing... there will be time... for that later... right now..." The broken sentence, bulleted with little kisses, was all I needed to hear. Her cotton, and my silk joined the rest of our clothes on the floor.

I couldn't see, but I could definitely feel the effect I was having on her, and there was no doubt in my mind that she could feel the effect she was having on me. I rolled over, taking her with me and prepared myself to cross that final line, when I unfortunately remembered something I read at school, "Umm, Bon-Bon... I- I don't want to hurt you, and I remember reading somewhere that the first time hurts for the woman."

I saw her serious face, and wondered if I'd made a mistake, "Ron. I love you, you love me. The first time can hurt, and if I wasn't as active as I am, it would probably hurt a lot more." I was still leery of hurting her when she said, "If you don't get in me right now, I'm going to go crazy." I couldn't tell her no, even if I had wanted to, and leaned in to capture those lips that suddenly seemed like they were spending too much time talking and not enough time kissing. Her legs locked around my hips as her hands directed me in the right direction.

There was a muffled start against my lips causing me to freeze. As we broke the kiss, her arms pulled her entire body up against mine, burying her face in my shoulder. I finally gave in and lowered both of us back to the soft mattress, trying not to move any more than I absolutely had to. I didn't have to wait before she started rocking slightly under me, and I allowed myself to feel the pleasure surrounding me. Still being gentle, but matching her movement I began to slip into euphoria. I knew there was little chance of me holding back the inevitable this time around, and only hoped that it was just as wonderful on her part. If her enthusiasm was any indication, she was on the same track I was.

Feeling my control slipping, I gave in, I chose not to fight it anymore and let myself lose to the pressure boiling in me. All strength flew from my body, it was more an act of willpower than anything that I managed to roll over, keeping our bodies in complete contact, before my muscles refused to respond anymore. My mind finally started to catch up to me as I lay there enjoying the feel of her shallow breathe against my chest and the feeling of total relaxation. This beat any and all marination sessions I have ever had before, and I was eager to try it again... as soon as I got the energy back. My limited thought processes were enjoyably interrupted, "Wow, only wow doesn't even begin to describe it." I couldn't help but smile knowing that it was me that caused her reaction, "I'm thinking boo-yah doesn't even quite cover it."

I couldn't stop the involuntary chuckle, "Boo-yah doesn't quite cover it. I don't think words can explain that."

My eyes were still closed, but I could feel her pull her body up mine a little farther and her breathe on my face, "Then, forget words." What I can only describe as the most romantic, loving kiss I have ever had followed. There was no urgency, no desire or passion, it was simply full of love. It was that kiss that sapped the last remaining strength and will I had, and sent me into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
